Tu mundo, es mi mundo
by Kuronawa
Summary: Se dice que la vida esta controlada por el destino, pero, que tipo de mensaje te deja la vida si al morir te cambia de cuerpo con otro joven. Natsu confundido, despierta en el hospital junto a una rubia que nunca había visto, y lo llaman Gray. El pelirrosa y el Fullbuster deben trabajar juntos para poder volver a sus vidas, es sus cuerpos.


**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

 **Este fic no tiene relación con la serie más que los personajes**

 **Tu mundo, es mi mundo**

 _Reformatorio_ _Grimoire Heart_

Su mirada estaba perdida en la mancha de su bufanda ¡Con un demonio! Pensó, como diablos se quita la mostaza

-Esto es serio Natsu-dijo el director mientras lo miraba con ojos sombríos – esta es tu doceava falta este año, perfectamente puedo expulsarte…

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me traigan aquí una vez más? Sabe que no se puede deshacer de mi- hablo el pelirosa distraído mientras con el dedo intentaba raspar la mancha de su bufanda blanca.

Hades suspiro, Natsu Dragneel era un dolor en el trasero. ¿Cómo era posible que el muchacho no pudiera estar quieto sin destruir nada una semana? El hombre de avanzada edad se refregó las sienes y se dio por vencido.

-Noqueaste a un compañero…

-Intento robarme la billetera-argumento distrido

-Quemaste un cuaderno en tu habitación…

-El radiador no funciono

-No tomas atención en clases

-¿Sabe cómo quitar la mostaza de la ropa?

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!-grito ya alterado y arto de la actitud del joven - ¡LARGO DE MI OFICINA!

-Huy… pero que actitud-dijo ofendido mientras se retiraba.

Salió de la habitación, no le veía el sentido de que Hades lo llamara a su oficina si de todos modos lo echaba, ese viejo no tenía paciencia.

-Salamander – el pelirosa volteo, para taparse con unos ojos rojos - ¿Para que te quería el viejo?

-No lose… Oye Gajeel ¿sabes cómo quitar la mostaza de mi bufanda?- pregunto triste mientras volvía a raspar la mancha

-¿Tengo cara de tintorería?

-Tienes cara de pocos amigos pero yo jozgo

-Idiota… voy salirme por la reja de atrás ¿vienes?- pregunto mientras se volteaba y lo miraba sobre su hombro

-Si, ya que… También pasaremos a la tintorería

-No…

-Si de seguro ellos saben cómo limpiarla

-¡Que no pasaremos a tintorería!

-A que si

* * *

 _Instituto Fairy Tail_

Miro su escultura y sentía que algo le faltaba, respiro profundamente y se quitó la playera, se sentía ahogado cuando no podía pensar. Lucy tiritando, con su abrigo rosa, lo miro.

-Tal vez deberíamos seguir mañana Gray, ya no siento la nariz- dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos abrigadas por sus guantes- La escultura hay que entregarla en dos semanas, tenemos tiempo aun. Debes descansar

-No sé cómo terminar el tallo- hablo perdido en sus pensamientos

Fue muy amable de por parte de Makarov dejar que Gray ocupara el congelador de la escuela para hacer su proyecto de arte, una hermosa rosa pero… sin tallo, nunca había podido crear el tallo, pero ahora era el momento de superarse.

-Ya no se-dijo agotado mientras se sentaba en una caja con carne

-Creo que es mejor seguir mañana

-¿Chicos?-se escuchó como un eco dentro de la enorme habitación de hierro, un joven de cabello anaranjado entro mirando de lado a lado con recelo-Dios que frio hace aquí, es increíble aguanten tanto tiempo metidos aqui

-Él es el loco- dijo Lucy mientras se abrazaba a si misma intentando darse calor

-¿Qué quieres Jet?- pregunto distraído aun observando su trabajo

-Mi competencia será la otra semana y necesito practicar

-¿Ahora?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Lucy y Gray mientras lo miraban, el joven asintió

-Tu eres buen corredor, necesito que me des competencia, Droy lo intenta, pero se le apaga el motor del go kar por que tiene miedo de chocar y no le pediré a Levy que lo haga ella…-se rasco la nuca- no alcanza los pedales.

-Está bien-dijo con una sonrisa de ironía- voy enseguida

-Al fin saldremos de este congelador- grito alegre lucy mientras seguía Jet dejando atrás al peliazul oscuro. Este último miro una vez más su estatua y se dijo a si mismo que después continuaría

* * *

La tienda estaba vacía, Gajeel entro encorvado con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras miraba para encontrar algo para beber detrás del entro un joven de chaqueta de cuero con una bufanda blanca radiante, el pelirosa la tenía por todo el rostro la tela blanca y no dejaba de oler el suave aroma.

-aaaah huele delicioso, como a vainilla…

-Por tu estúpida bufanda y tu maldito viaje a la lavandería, nos tardamos demasiado- gruño molesto mientras caminaba a paso marcado- ¡Mira ya se está poniendo el sol!

-¿O lavanda?- pregunto mientas estiraba la tela en dirección al pelinegro- ¿Qué opinas tú?- Redfox rodeo los ojos, y continuo su caminata hacia la caja

-Quiero una refresco de cola- dijo mientras miraba los demás artículos en el mostrador, el hombre sonrió nerviosamente

-N-no hay señor

-Entonces unas galletas de chocolate-hablo sin preocupación

-Tampoco t-tengo, será mejor que se retire…señor-dijo mientras tartamudeaba y miraba hacia abajo

Gajeel levanto una ceja ¿Qué clase de trato al cliente era ese? Natsu miro serio a al redfox. Aquí había gato encerrado.

-Ya oyeron fenómenos, lárguense- Dragneel volteo y sus ojos observaron de inmediato el arma que les apuntaba en manos de un hombre desaliñado, para ver después como otra persona armada salía de detrás del mostrador y le apuntaba en la cabeza al cajero

* * *

El sol ya no estaba en el cielo y algunas estrellas hacían su aparición, Lucy sentada en una de las bancas de la enorme pista, observaba atentamente junto a Levy, como los Go kars se habrían paso a gran velocidad en la pista. Gray iba tomando la delantera por solo una rueda mientras que Jet intentaba sobrepasarlo

-Tengo que admitir para no tener entrenamiento, Gray es muy rápido ¿no?-pregunto levy sonriente

-Si en verdad es rápido

Fullbuster sentía como la adrenalina le corría por las venas, pese a saber que era un entrenamiento, y que él no competiría en la competencia, quería ganar. Se sentía la tensión entre ambos competidores, y sin ya poder soportar la exitacion del momento, piso el hacelerador afondo, las ruedas dejaron una negra marca en el asfalto. Sin previo aviso, una de las ruedas revento, causando que Gray perdiera el control y chocando contra una de las paredes

-GRAY!-grito Lucy mecánicamente

-Hay dios mio-susurro Levy

El fuego invadió el vehículo, sin demostrar menor vida dentro de él

Natsu miraba con odio al hombre, sentía como la sangre le hervía, mientras que Gajeel buscaba una manera de lograr ayudar al vendedor el cual aún tenía la punta de la pistola en la sien. El pelirosa empezó a acercarce lentamente hacia el hombre

-No te muevas Salamander-dijo el delincuente, el Dragneel lentamente se paseaba de lado a lado, a gran velocidad logro agarrar la punta del arma y empezó forcejear contra el malhechor. Mientras que Redfox, de un solo puñetazo noqueo al hombre que tenía capturado al vendedor, cayendo así el arma al suelo

Natsu después de una pequeña riña logro arrebatarle el arma al hombre, y la lanzo lejos de sus manos, para después darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago

-Gracias, mil gracias-dijo el vendedor mientras volvía respirar con normalidad- les daré todo lo que quieran de la tienda en gratis pueden llevarse lo que quieran- hablo atropelladamente mientras miraba hacia todo los lados, Natsu sonrió satisfecho y Gajeel sin menor interés pidió su refresco de cola una vez mas

Lentamente se arrastró y tomo el arma del suelo, arrodillado, apunto al pelinegro para darle en la cabeza y así demostrar que el no debió meterse en sus asuntos, el gatillo se apretó y la bala bolo por los aires golpeando el pecho del joven que se había atravesado en el camino al percatarse de que el ladrón había estaba apuntándole a su amigo.

Su cuerpo no le respondió y no logro comprender porque cayó al suelo casi como una marioneta a la cual le cortaron los hilos, no logro darse cuenta cuando el ladrón huyo, solo veía como Gajeel estaba sobre él y le gritaba cosas que él no oía, el vendedor pálido tenía su teléfono en el oído y hablaba confuso mientras no dejaba de mirarlo. ¿Qué miraba tanto? Sentía frio, odiaba el frio, a él le gustaba el calor

-G… ajeel…

-Aguanta Salamander, la ambulancia ya viene en camino- dijo apresuradamente el pelinegro mientras lo miraba sin saber que hacer

-Tra… tráeme… algo para beber…y … este caliente-hablo con un hilo de voz mientras empezaba a perder el color de su piel

-No digas estupideces… te pondrás bien – la voz de alejaba, y el sentía que estaba en un enorme túnel oscuro en donde Gajeel no solo era un eco. Sentía la espalada húmeda y tibia, esperaba que su bufanda no se manchara.

Se encontraba en un enorme túnel negro, a su lado vio a un joven de cabellos azules oscuro que lo miraba confundido con ojos agotados y perdidos, Natsu, no comprendía nada. Una enorme y hermosa luz los ilumino y una joven pequeña de cabellos rubios le sonrió y estiro sus manos hacia ellos, no entendía porque, pero…el quería ir hacia ella.

Al igual que el pelirosa Gray camino en dirección a la joven rubia, se sentía perdido pero tranquilo. De un momento a otro, la rubia dejo de sonreí y dijo al que el no logro oír, se volteó y se alejó.

* * *

-¡El muchacho ha vuelto a la vida!- grito el doctor al ver que el Fullbuster volvía a tener pulso en su corazón

* * *

-Compañeros, felicitación, este joven ha vuelto a nuestro mundo-dijo ya más tranquilo el cirujano el ver como los latidos del pelirosa eran débiles pero estables

 **Continuara…**


End file.
